Pebblepelt
Pebblestar is a small, wiry, light grayish-silver tabby she-cat with wide, emerald green eyes, a wispy tail, and large ears, which one is barely torn. She was originally leader before retiring as an elder due to wounds delivered by Rosestar. However, she still likes to be called by her leader name for "ego reasons". Description Appearance :She is quite small but that doesn't stop her. Her silver mackerel coat matches her long wiry body, and her darker thin silver stripes go down her sides, making her stripes delicately thin. The stripes also run down her face past her eyes so it looks like her eyes were slashed with claws. She has shiny emerald green eyes, with a tad of lighter forest green blended in with them, making her eyes shine like silver. She has short fur, yet thick fur, that keeps her warm in leaf-bare and keeps rocks and stones out of her fur. But if she ever gets rocks or stones in her pelt she is always quick to clean it off, for the rocks can cut you and cause pain. She also has a tear in her left ear. :Her teeth are pretty clean and they are sharp and pointed. She has long thorn-sharp claws that aren't curled in any way, plus they're so sharp she could most likely kill easily, but she refrains from doing so. She has large and always pricked ears so she can hear very well. She has a small dull pinkish-gray nose and a weak sense of smell, but her ears make up for it. Her legs are long and her balance is steady in wide surfaces, not thin, only because of her large paws. She has long pale gray whiskers as well, that blend in so well with gray pelt. :She has long, sleek, legs that could help her swim, but swimming just isn't her thing. She has a round head with two triangular ears that are slightly rounded at the top and a longer wispy tail. She is very healthy and has an average immune system. And if she gets sick, she recovers quickly. Her appearance starts on her pale gray fur, flowing into the darker tabby stripes all around her body, her amazing shimmering green eyes, and eventually flowing into her pale gray whiskers and pinkish-gray nose. Personality :In her past she is shown to be very trusting, and stays calm when someone invades or angers her family and Clan. She is very cheerful and nice, offering help to those who need it, cheering up a Clanmate that is down, she is patient, but if you push her too hard, she might just lash out her temper at you. She is very wise and smart, showing quick intelligence when some sudden problem occurs. Her patience helps her not get annoyed easily, and she will stay patient unless someone fights her to death, reveals a secret that should have been kept secret, or offends or kills her Clan members. She also gets really depressed when certain things happen but she always hides it. :She seems really revealing with her past even though the tragic events that happened in it and she usually tends to stay on topic. Pebblestar is a curious cat, wanting to know new things, from which she gains her intelligence. She has many friends that support her when she lacks confidence in herself, she tries to hide doubt and anything else that might make her friends talk to her about her leadership and trusting skills, but they always find the doubt hiding. She is overall mostly calm, that way finding things other cats don't really notice and when something bad happens she usually blames herself for what happened. :She stresses herself by keeping every single little problem deep inside. She isn't that stubborn but when some cat betrays her trust she can be stubborn to that certain cat. She tends to focus on her life instead on others but if something is troubling others she usually wants to know what is troubling them. Always defensive to her Clan she will choose to lose all her lives to defend them. She never stops working because she is leader, and they never stop working. She always is willing to do jobs for others and when she gets the free time, she is fun, loving, and plays games with kits. :Always honest, and encouraging her peers to do the continuous do the same, but Pebblestar rarely takes sarcasm, whether it is directly or indirectly. For this, she loves her Clan's loyalty, honesty, charity, and kindness, and she'll defend them to death. Skills :She doesn't have lots of skills but she has quite a few. One of her major skills when knowing when someone is lying. She senses a vibe coming from them, watches how they fidget around, and look at their eyes, that might not seem like a lot, but those few things help her to know that someone is lying, her calmness also plays a minor part in detecting lying. That's mostly because when she's calm she notices some things that other cats wouldn't even notice because of their hurrying, loud-talking, quick motions, and heavy stepping. That's her most major skill. :She can fight as well, not as good as some others, but well enough to win a battle for her Clan. The most notable thing she did was make a new technique that cats still use up to the point of now, but she was unaware she made it. She's more on defense then offense, because she watches the way the rival Clans fight, so she's looking for weakness, looking for moves. She never flees no matter what happens, there's always more that can happen. She strays from fighting which is another reason why she's always on defense, but if her Clan needs help she'll jump right into offense. :Now hunting is completely different she hated being put on hunting patrols because she couldn't hunt well. Her heavy paws make her stepping hard, which sometimes scares the prey away. Her bone build is also not that great for hunting, because the way she is in hunter's crouch, they prey can see her. So she was never the best hunter she knew that. The Clan even knew that so they rarely put her on hunting duty. She was better at fighting, and the Clan knew that so they always put her on border patrols. That is most likely her worst skill. :She is also a great jumper, but the only thing is she jumps far, not high. Also she is smart and witty, she isn't a good tracker because she doesn't have a sense of smell. Her hearing is quite average for a cat and her sight is perfect. Her cleverness gets her out of many situations. But she tends to lack a lot of confidence in herself, and doesn't know if the decisions she makes are right. But overall she has a balanced amount of good and bad skills. Life Kithood and Adolescence She was born to her mother she never knew, because she died at her birth. Creviceclaw, her father, never told the kits their mother's name, but he named the three kits, Copperkit, Jaguarkit, Slatekit, and he named her, Pebblekit, after the color of her pelt and the size of her, she was the smallest of the litter. Pebblekit was very strict to the rules along with Copperkit, while the other cared less and always left camp for adventure. Pebblekit got worried one day when Slatekit and Jaguarkit were out of camp for a long time, so she told her father that they left, and he dashed out of camp to look for them. When he came back with the two of them at his paws, Jaguarkit padded over to her telling her how she ruined the run, and she turned her back to her sister. When the four kits were apprenticed Jaguarkit, now Jaguarpaw, told Pebblekit, now Pebblepaw, how she was going to be a leader someday, and if not, she would make a much better warrior than Pebblepaw would ever be. Pebblepaw ignored her sister and continued on with her life, tied with her sister for being best apprentice, she even had a tom after her. When their father had died, it seemed like Jaguarpaw was even more mean, mostly to her and Copperpaw. Each day, kicking dust in their faces and noses. Finally, they were made warriors, with the names of Slatewhisker, Jaguarclaw, Copperfur, and she herself was Pebblepelt. Adulthood When she was a warrior things got better, until the leader and deputy died in the same battle, along with the medicine cat on life's end. Somebody had to be made leader, and her mate, sister and brother, and others agreed she should be made leader. But Jaguarclaw didn't take that so well... Jaguarclaw ended up killing Krestalbreeze, her mate, Copperfur, and injured Slatewhisker gravely. Pebblepelt, ready to go get her nine lives, offers Jaguarclaw to be deputy not knowing what she had done. She declines saying it was not what she needed. But truly she wanted to be leader, not deputy. Pebblepelt got her nine lives from Copperfur, Creviceclaw, her mother, the former deputy, leader, and medicine cat, her best friend whom was slain in battle, Krestalbreeze, and Slatewhisker, who ended up dying. She wondered why her mate and siblings were in StarClan, but they said she would find out. The cats cheered her name, and she woke up. She woke up and her living sister's scent filled her nose and Jaguarclaw flung herself at the new leader, spitting out how she decided to kill if she hadn't become leader, she explained she killed Krestalbreeze, Copperfur, and Slatewhisker and that she would kill her next. She bent down to bite her throat, but Pebblestar bit hers first. As Jaguarclaw's life ended, the last thing she did was bite on Pebblestar's neck, taking her first life. She returned to camp and didn't mention what happened. But she will always remember what happened, and how she will still forgive her sister, even though she killed her for the first time. Roleplay }| } | } :She is first seen in CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 1, where she is raising her tail and wishing Poppyfennel and his patrol gook luck, in their battle. Then she glanced over to the Nursery where she sees Firekit and Nutkit clearly excited about their father, Poppyfennel, going on a battle patrol. She then padded over to the kits and their mother Hollygorse, asking them all how they are. :Firekit replied she was awesome and Hollygorse replied they were fine, but was actually worried, and she hoped Pebblestar wouldn't catch the worry. Pebblestar doesn't, her eyes catch the eagerness of Firekit and asks about it. Her mother replied that she is a feisty one, just like her father and Firekit ran over and started attacking her tail. Pebblestar waved it around for her to get and Firekit grabbed it and shook it. :Pebblestar commented that she was strong, and that she would be a grand warrior some day. Firekit, shocked that something great was said about her, asked if Pebblestar would be her mentor and she replied she could see what she could do. As she padded out of the Nursery, she saw that the battle patrol was back and that Poppyfennel was extremely weak, and asked what happened. Whitetooth, her deputy tells her that the badgers were strong and hurt Poppyfennel really bad. :Pebblestar examined him and said that she thinks he'll live. Then she called Dappleflight, the medicine cat, over to treat him. She then noticed Poppyfennel laughing and asks what's with the laughing. He replied that he had no idea. She asked Dappleflight if she knew what was wrong and Dappleflight replied she never saw anything like it before. She takes him to her den and Nutkit claims that he was acting dumb. Pebblestar retorts that he was hurt, not dumb. :She is now in her den, thinking about the badly hurt Poppyfennel, and that her sister, Jaguarclaw cursed her life. Sandclaw, pops his head in the den and asks if he can come in and Pebblestar allows him to. He asks if she's okay and she just says she's worried about Poppyfennel. Sandclaw admitted he was too and asks if she wanted him to do anything. Pebblestar replies that she just needed rest and Sandclaw left her in peace and she went to sleep. :The following day, Pebblestar's wakes up to see patrols being made then she glances at the medicine cat den. Noticing Dustpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, she walked over to him and asked how Poppyfennel was doing. He told her that he was a lot better, and Pebblestar nodded. When Dustpaw asks how she is, she replies that she's stressed. He asks about what and she said, Poppyfennel and other things. She then padded over to the Nursery where Firekit and Nutkit were. :Firekit asks if she could become a warrior now and Pebblestar says in time, they would be great warriors ready to fight for their Clan. Hollygorse then asks Pebblestar if she would like to go for a walk, and Pebblestar agrees to. Hollygorse then asks her what's wrong and Pebblestar says she's just worried about Poppyfennel but Hollygorse doesn't believe her. Pebblestar tells her about her sister and Hollygorse remembers her. Hollygorse then drops the topic and says they should talk like normal she-cats, then asks if Pebblestar likes any toms. :Pebblestar says she's too busy for that and Hollygorse claims she was no fun. Pebblestar says she is fun and Hollygorse asks her to prove it. Pebblestar said she loved once, and asked what fun thing she was to do. Hollygorse says that she is young and might find another tom, and says they might stumble upon a loner. Pebblestar and Hollygorse then head back to camp, and sees Poppyfennel, dead. :She walks over to Dustpaw and said that he said he thought he was better. Dustpaw walked away after replying and at the vigil, Pebblestar said he was a great friend and then walks over Hollygorse, Hollygorse told her to leave her alone and Pebblestar nodded and left her alone with her kits. :She is seen in CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 2. She calls a Clan meeting to apprentice Nutkit and Firekit. She gives Nutkit, now Nutpaw, Sandclaw as a mentor, and Pebblestar decided to mentor Firekit, now Firepaw and she touched her nose to Firepaw's. She then asks Firepaw what she wants to do and Firepaw wants to fight. She teaches her the sneak and leap, but at first Firepaw doesn't listen. So she ends up repeating herself and then asks if she wants to hunt or fight. Firepaw wants to fight, and Pebblestar talks about the belly-rake, but Firepaw said they did that one already. }} Pedigree Mates: :Krestalbreeze (formerly): Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainstrike (formerly): Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Caninefang: Living Sons: :Autumnpaw: Living (As of CaveClan Roleplay) :Anglertooth: Living (As of CaveClan Roleplay) :Ripplepaw: Living (As of CaveClan Roleplay) :Jaegerpaw: Living (As of CaveClan Roleplay) Daughters: :Brookpaw: Living (As of CaveClan Roleplay) :Sunpaw: Living (As of RockClan Roleplay) Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Creviceclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Slatewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Copperfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jaguarclaw: Deceased, Verified Dark Forest Member Nieces: :Fallingleaf: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Jaywhisker: Deceased, Unknown Residence Nephew: :Thistlefang: Deceased, Unknown Residence Aunt: :Mallowfrost: Deceased, Unknown Residence Uncle: :Frostbite: Deceased, Unknown Residence Cousins: :Lilypetal: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Rosepaw: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Frostwhisker: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Nightpool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Finchkit: Deceased, Unknown Residence Relationships Family Copperfur: :Pebblestar and Copperfur are most likely closest in their relationship. Copperfur was Pebblestar's favorite sibling out of Jaguarclaw and Slatewhisker. They shared their personalities; strict, trusting, smart. They loved to play as kits even breaking some rules at times and when they got apprenticed they had to keep up with duties, but they always had some time for each other. Copperfur knew the ambitions of Jaguarclaw, so when the time came to choose a leader, Copperfur chose Pebblestar to be leader and Pebblestar was flattered, then asking if the choice she made was right, and Copperfur smiled. The relationship went on steadily until the following night when Jaguarclaw killed Copperfur. Pebblestar swore revenge that someday she would kill the murderer of her own sister. Slatewhisker: :Pebblestar's only brother, she loved him dearly, though not always agreeing with his rebellious personality, she will always stand by him in times of trouble. Though they also disagree often, he stood by her side with her becoming leader, and just like Copperfur, he allowed Jaguarclaw to kill him to save his younger sister and let peace rule the Clan. Jaguarclaw: :See Enemies Creviceclaw: :Pebblestar's father, strong and caring, though he never told their mother's name, he loved the kits dearly and even told stories about their mother. Pebblestar was always close to her father, and he always relied on Pebblestar the most. He died of Greencough before he could choose to make his one daughter leader or not, but in StarClan, he knew Pebblestar was the right choice. Unnamed Mother: :Pebblestar never met her mother, for she died at her birth, but she heard the stories about her from her father, elders, and the leader. She knew her mother was always at her side and she give Pebblestar her fifth life, the life of protection. Autumnkit (CC): :Autumnkit was her firstborn kit and she loves him dearly. He gets very defensive about cats that are harmed and he listens to everything his mother says. He loves her dearly and personally thinks she likes him the best which is not true, she likes all her kits no matter how stubborn or how much they are jerks. She loves him in a different way, an equal way, but he was her firstborn kit, her first kit in general, so she loves him in a different way for that. Anglertooth: :Anglertooth was her last born and she loves him when his siblings, minus Autumnkit, don't. This is because he can't speak. Never can and never will. She hopes that he will be okay even though he is brought down by his disability. He tries to play with others but they end up leaving him so Pebblestar has very strong sympathy for him. She loves him very much and hopes he succeeds to be a strong one day. Jaegerkit and Brookkit: :Pebblestar doesn't really know Jaegerkit and Brookkit much. She knows Jaegerkit has a strong sense of humor. He is always goofing off and she thinks he loves getting attention. Brookkit she doesn't really know much about because she's usually super quiet. But Pebblestar still loves them both very very much. Ripplekit: :Ripplekit is often quiet so she doesn't see him much. She wishes she could know him a little tad better so that they could talk and hang out one day. She loves him though even though she doesn't see or even really knows him and she really hopes that that could change one day. Sunkit: :Sunkit is probably the one Pebblestar loves but cannot stand her also. She is a stealer and always argues with her and she wants her to stop it. She was told by Brookkit that she is kleptomaniac so she will steal, but Pebblestar has no idea where Brookkit knew that word as it sounded like Twoleg word. She hates when she is snapped at which is quite often but she still loves her, even if she doesn't really show it that well. Friends Hollygorse: :Hollygorse was a kithood friend of hers and they grew up closely. She seemed to be friends with Jaguarclaw, which made her paws shift, as she herself did not have a bond with her own sister. When Pebblestar found out she was having kits, she was happy for her friend, but the friendship seemed to break, when Poppyfennel, her mate had died. She seemed to shut out everyone, but deep down Pebblestar knows she still has friends. Whitetooth: :Her deputy, she chose him not only because he was her friend, but because of his loyalty. He is stern, yet sweet, smart, yet sometimes rebellious. She always lies her trust on him, and she knows he would die for his Clan. He had not gotten an apprentice, but was only appointed deputy because, there were no apprentices at that time, plus he was a great warrior at that time in Pebblestar's eyes. Poppyfennel: :One of her loyal warriors before his death. He knew her well from apprenticeship and warriorhood. They were good friends and she was happy for him when she found out he was having kits with Hollygorse, one of her other friends. His death caused a lot of dismay but they moved on. Love Interests Krestalbreeze: :Her former mate, he kept her going through her life, and when she asked to be his mate, he said yes immediately. He also supported her with becoming leader when the leader and deputy died. When he went hunting alone, Jaguarclaw, Pebblestar's jealous sister, killed him, saying that she deserved to be leader. And Pebblestar vowed to never love again, until Hollygorse said that Krestalbreeze would want her to move on. So she moved on to Rainstrike. Rainstrike: :She has liked him since she laid eyes on him, but Firepaw made sure he kept his distance, which drove Pebblestar crazy. Their relationship was smooth, until, the secret about him came out. He had murdered his former mate and one of the kits. So, Pebblestar got mad separating herself from him, but she realized her mistake and made up with him, eventually becoming mates with him and they eventually had kits together. Enemies Jaguarclaw: :Pebblestar's jealous sister, who always thought she was better. She never had a bond with her and when time came to choose a leader, Pebblestar was top choice and she killed Copperfur, Slatewhisker, and Krestalbreeze, just to become leader but it never worked. She took her first life but Pebblestar killed her as well. Notable Firepoppy: :Her former apprentice, they were close until she let Rainstrike join the Clan, she was not trusting him, which drove Pebblestar insane. But has time went on, she began to gain more trust, and Pebblestar decided to name her after her brave, decreased father, Poppyfennel. Mintleaf and Barktail: :She let them into the Clan, but was unaware of what happened until they revealed everything. Rainstrike murdered their mother and he was their father. She never really trusted them from the beginning and it will take a long time for her to gain their trust. Images Character Pixels Pebblepelt.adult.png|Adult Quotes Trivia *She trusts too fast. *She is one of Spotty's favorite cats. Category:Fanfiction Cats